


yes(daddy) professor

by hzlwrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Hop, HopRai, M/M, PWP, cursing, explicit - Freeform, raihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzlwrites/pseuds/hzlwrites
Summary: AU. Hop and Raihan are professors at an academy, and it’s after hours
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 6





	yes(daddy) professor

**Author's Note:**

> reuploading since it's finished! This was also written for a friend :)

Hop has definitely excelled far beyond anyone’s expectations, especially for his age. 

Raihan of course, sees Hop as that diamond in the rough, that one professor who can instantly stop him in his tracks with his technical know how. The young man is like a prodigy, knows what he wants to achieve, especially staying on campus during late hours of the night. 

He’s such a good and studious professor. 

Raihan is more of a hands on type of teacher, preferring to teach during harsh climates and weather. It’s what makes his dragon class strong. It works. It’s what he wants. It’s how he is.

There’s something else he wants too, as he walks into the well furnished lab that evening. Raihan doesn’t knock - Hop doesn’t even have the door locked. Smooth.

Raihan swiftfully walks inside, locks the door behind him.

The ‘click’ sound the door makes doesn’t make Hop look up from his text book. Yeah. Hop definitely has that hyperfocus thing just like Leon. A Moltres could light the building on fire and he wouldn’t make a move. 

“You’re studying hard.” Raihan says lowly, and he leans over Hop’s left shoulder. Startled, Hop nearly jumps, startled, turns to see it’s only Raihan. “Don’t you think it’s kind of late?” 

Recovering quickly, Hop gives him a smile. “Yeah but, I’m thinking of staying to pull an all nighter before finals.”

“It’s the weekend though?”

Hop shrugs his answer, raises a brow. “So?” 

Raihan smirks, then offers an easy smile.

“I need your help with something.” 

“You. The ‘great’ Raihan. Need help from me. “ Hop deadpans. “Since when?”

“That sarcasm is what’s going to get you in trouble, Hop.” Raihan says, leaning over his desk. Hop still has his lab coat on, and Raihan tugs at the tie around his neck, loosening it. It’s past midnight for Arceus’ sake.

“I’ve made you wait all day. What’s a few minutes more?” Hop says, gaze transfixed on Raihan’s lips, his protruding fang. He’s testing Raihan. 

“You don’t want to do that.”

__

Turns out Raihan could let this one slide - he allows Hop to pacify him with drinks and chocolate first.

Hop is shy at first, the dim light making his honey colored eyes and long purple hair brushing against his shoulders attractive than usual. Hell, even the glasses are hot.

Yes, he’s been staring since they’ve settled against the couch. He knows Hop has noticed, but Hop hasn’t done or said anything about it. Hop is in a good mood, maybe it’s because of some cider-like drink he had earlier. A soft drink. How cute. 

They’re both grown adults, and Hop has already downed more than half the bottle, while Raihan is still on his first glass. It goes down nice, but it’s too sweet - Hop chose this, so he goes with it.

A student must have given him some fancy chocolate - Hop offers him some. Hop has already eaten four. 

“Is this liquor?” Raihan asks, the syrupy taste splashing against his tongue as he takes a bite. More liquor? Hop is on a roll tonight. 

Hop leans back against the couch, their knees brushing against one another. Raihan catches his gaze. 

“Mhmm,” Hop’s says, licking his fingers. Pupils blown wide, gaze dark, he looks a little buzzed. Raihan softly grips his chin, leans close. Hop allows it, gaze half lidded. The pink of his tongue licks the syrup off his lips. Arceus, Hop looks just like Leon at times, but Raihan isn’t doing this simply because Hop looks like the other man. 

Hop moves to kiss Raihan full on the lips, and Raihan instantly caves, Hop’s body moving against him as he sighs into his mouth. The kiss sends warmth through Raihan’s body like an open flame. 

Hop is straddling Raihan’s lap now, tracing hands up and down his waistcoat, not being subtle about where he really wants to pay most of his attention to.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to seduce me.” Raihan says, tone deep, and he breathes, Hop relentlessly palming the bulge of his dress pants. 

“Maybe,” Hop says this against his lips, pushes Raihan against the couch as he kisses down along his jaw. He’s such a damn tease, making Raihan wait after hours. “But daddy loves it doesn’t he?” Hop says, staring up at him, kneeling on the floor. Hop is already unzipping his pants, wasting no time in jerking him off, licking his lips. Raihan groans, pre come leaking and easily slicking up his hand. Hop knows just how to please him.

“This doesn’t sound very professional, professor.” Raihan removes those glasses of his, then combs his hand through soft hair. So obedient now, especially after making Raihan wait all day.

Hop’s stares at him before he’s closing his eyes, laying sloppy kisses along the underside of his hardening dick. The moan Hop gives as he tongues the slit feels like ecstasy. Not exactly the drug but Hop is definitely better. Maybe Raihan try both at the same time one day.

“Neither is a dragon master wanting to fuck me after school hours.” Touché. Hop is being quite a cheeky little shit when he’s buzzed, face flushed, kisses sloppy and wet, all with that self assurance of knowing their secret and keeping it. 

And because it’s their secret, and because they’ve been doing this for awhile, Raihan knows Hops limits. 

“Choke me, daddy.” It’s sin the way Hop practically purrs it, sighs in content when Raihan grips the back of his ponytail tighter, just enough for Raihan to feel Hop groan against him, breath warm against his skin. 

“How astute of you.” Raihan praises, the pet name going straight to his dick. 

Hop’s mouth wraps around him so easily, and he sinks down and Rai can feel every inch of him in that tight wet heat, until the head of his dick hits the back of Hop’s throat. Raihan releases a hiss, Hop’s delicious mouth relaxing around him so easy. Hop doesn’t choke, breathes through his nose, takes him like a champ. Because of course he does.

“Been wanting you all damn day,” Raihan gets lost in the way Hop deepthroats him, noises wet while sucking him off as if Raihan’s the best tasting thing he’s ever had. 

“That’s it, be a good boy for me.” Raihan grips his ponytail again, just tight enough to force Hop take him to the hilt, the tip of him hitting the back of his throat, holding him there.

“Fuck,” Raihan gasps, taking in a breath, strings of saliva connecting from Hops mouth to the head of his dick as Hop pops off of him to catch his breath. Hop looks up at him, blissed out, moaning licking the slick and liquor from his lips. He’s always been so eager to please. 

And he swallows him again, this time Raihan setting up a rhythm Hop easily slides in to. Raihan’s close. Hop knows. It’s in the way he breathes against Raihans skin, drool pooling along his chin, choking sounds lewd. He’s the perfect slut. 

Raihan snaps his hips up into that heat - Even relaxed, Hop has so much control over this, Raihan falters. He wants to ride this wave for as long as it lasts, dick hitting all the good places of Hop’s delicious mouth that Hop does choke this time. The sound, wet, breathless, is what causes his orgasm to spill from the pit of his gut, and he’s cursing ‘fuck, you’re so good, professor ’ as Hop swallows him all as Raihan comes hot, long, thick, down his throat. 

It’s like a drug. They always come back like this. 

Hop is a panting mess - lab coat wrinkled, face wet, hair disheveled. This look suits him better.

“Sorry for making daddy wait so long.” Hop’s says, voice a bit rough, but it’s sweet. Raihan kisses him, tasting himself and the sweetness on his tongue. 

“You did good, love.” He really did.


End file.
